


The Campaign

by E_Ng714



Series: Aaron Hotchner for Congress [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Past Drug Addiction, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Ng714/pseuds/E_Ng714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Congressman. It's Campaign season for Aaron Hotchner. New circumstances have caused him to question those loyal to him. Will Aaron be forced to play dirty, or can he continue to take the high road?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Casualty

“Aaron Hotchner is amoral. He can’t be trusted. Not only was he involved with the death of those wayward men and women but he lives a life of sin!” Montague preached.

 

The crowd he was talking to roared their approval.

 

“The Bible says that man shall not lie with-”

 

“Enough,” Aaron said and clicked off the tv. His staff stared at him, wondering what to do next.

 

“Where’s Eric?” Aaron asked. His campaign member was conspicuously absent from this mandatory meeting that Aaron had called. He said his mother was sick, she’d come out of remission in her liver cancer and Aaron had asked him if he needed to take some time off and he said no, but he had missed the last two meetings and been avoiding his calls.

 

“Umm...sir?” One of his aides spoke up. Carter, that was his name.

 

“What is it Mr. Carter?”

 

“Ummm...he asked me to give you this.” Aaron opened the envelope he knew before he read it that he had lost Eric. He read the letter, quickly but thoroughly. Then passed it down the row of his staff. He cited “family reasons”.

 

“Well we’ve lost Eric. We’ll meet tomorrow at nine to plan our next move. Everyone is required to be there. No excuses. If  you die tonight, have someone bring your corpse to the table,” Aaron said as he stood up. The room giggled.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

That night, he returned to his house and let Spencer read the letter over a late dinner. “Aaron, I’m sorry.”

 

Aaron waved his hand dismissively. “I knew this would happen. I just hoped I wouldn’t lose Eric. He’s one of the best. He stepped right in after I found out Haley was having an affair with  Michael, my first campaign manager. He was his assistant and stepped up to the plate.”

 

“What about Eric’s assistant?”

 

“Ezra Solomon? He’s a former cop who was fired and private investigator and has a slimy reputation. I’d never have him as the face of my campaign.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to be.”

 

Spencer and Aaron turned, to see Ezra Solomon in their dining room, who threw his hands up when he saw that he staring at a Smith and Wesson revolver and a Glock.

 

“Hey, hey, take it easy!” Ezra exclaimed.

 

Aaron did nothing of the sort. He holstered his gun and had Ezra up against he wall within seconds. “How the fuck did you get in here!” Aaron growled.

 

“Language, sir. Who knew that the calm, cool, collected Honorable Aaron Hotchner had such a mouth?”

 

“Um, I don’t think you’re helping your case,” Spencer observed.

 

He wasn’t. Aaron tightened his grip around Ezra’s neck  until he was gasping for air.

 

“Aaron,” Spencer said calmly.

 

Ezra tapped his side bag. Spencer opened the bag and took out a lange envelope. There were pictures inside.

 

“Aaron, look at this.”

 

Aaron switched hands, loosening his grip on Ezra’s neck.  He turned and looked at a picture of Eric, his campaign manager leaving William Montague’s house.

 

“Dammit!” Aaron growled. He finally released Ezra. “Where did you get this?”

 

“I took the pictures,” Ezra answered.

 

“When?” Aaron demanded.

 

“Last week. I got suspicious when he told you about his mother.”

 

“She has cancer,” Spencer said.

 

“True. But she lives in New Hampshire and he hasn’t seen her in almost a year. There’s no way he was visiting her. So I followed him and found out where he was going.”

 

“I see,” Aaron said.

 

“I saw him coming from Montague’s son’s law office, but that wouldn’t be enough. So I kept following him.”

 

“Did he tell you he was leaving?” Aaron asked.

 

“No, he spun me that same damn tale about his mom. I guess he forgot when he showed up at my place, drunk after he got back from seeing her. They argued and she kicked him out of the hospital.”

 

“Why?” Spencer asked.

 

Ezra shook his head. “I can’t say. It’s not my place to say. Just know that the shit he told you about his mom is just that: bullshit.”

 

“I see,” Aaron said, nodding.

 

“Also,  just so you know, you’ve got a few people about to jump ship,” Ezra warned.

 

“I know. I plan to get to the bottom of it tomorrow,” Aaron said.

 

“Yeah, you’re a profiler so I don’t need to tell you who they are, not that I would anyway.”

 

“Why not?” Spencer demanded.

 

“Doc, I’m a lot of things. A lapsed Orthodox Jew, yes, a disgraced ex cop, absolutely. Along with the other things you may have heard. But I’m not a blabber mouth, nor am I a snitch. Besides, Mr. Hotchner knows who’s leaving.”

 

“He’s right Spencer. I’ll deal with it tomorrow.”

 

“What about your vacant campaign manager position?”

 

Ezra chuckled. “I’m not the man for the job, the boss and I know that. I prefer to work behind the scenes. But I have a feeling that it will work itself out.” Ezra stood and winked.

 

“Well I gotta go. Big meeting tomorrow and the boss says be there, no be square.”

 

Aaron walked up to his aide. “Thank you Ezra. But if you ever break into my house again I’ll break your neck.”

 

“Point taken, sir.”

 

“How did you do it anyway?” Spencer asked.

 

“Simple. I dusted your security key panel for fingerprints, got the numbers and did some research. Figured out it was your son’s birthdate in reverse.”

 

“That’s creepy,” Spencer observed.

“True. Comes from my work as a private detective. You may want to update that security system. Consider biometrics. Good night sir.”

 

Later, as Spencer and Aaron lay in bed, Aaron pondered his latest predicament.

 

“So do you really know who the traitors are?” Spencer asked.

 

Aaron nodded and took a sip of his water. He no longer drank in bed. “I’ve known I was going to lose people ever since James outed us. I’ve been studying my staff, putting my profiling skills to work and I have identified at least four of them.”

 

“Was Eric one of them?” Spencer asked.

 

Aaron shook his head. “No, but he should have been. Now that I think about it, he should have been at the top of the list. I guess I just didn’t want to believe that he would leave. It’s seriously going to set me back. He knows my whole strategy and my list of donors.”

 

“How are you going to deal with him?”

 

“I’m not. I’m going to send a letter accepting his resignation and wishing him and his family the best. I’ll have Ezra take care of it.”

 

“Are you sure he won’t lace the letter with anthrax?” Spencer asked, only half joking.

 

Aaron laughed. “No, Ezra is smart. That would be traced directly back to me. But enough about that. You’re spending the night with me in the middle of the week and I want take full advantage.”

 

“It’s only because I have a guest lecture at George- stop that! You know I’m ticklish there!” Spencer exclaimed as Aaron licked at the back of his ear.

 

“Make me.”

 

Soon they were naked and Spencer was impaling himself on Aaron’s thick cock. Spencer rode him slowly but firmly, setting the pace so that Aaron could relax. Spencer could feel the tension in Aaron’s shoulders, in the way he gripped Spencer’s hips, and in the way he squeezed his eyes shut, something he never did during sex.

 

Spencer gradually sped up the pace, knowing what Aaron needed before he knew it. Aaron moaned softly and ran his hands up and down Spencer’s back, whispering Spencer’s name over and over. He reached between them to caress Spencer’s erection.

 

“No,” Spencer said, moving his hand away. “Let me take care of you.”

 

“Spencer-”

 

“Shhh, Aaron. Let me take care of you.”

 

Aaron was about to protest, but then Spencer squeezed his ass muscles just the way Aaron liked it, and all protests were lost in Aaron’s moaning.

 

Spencer sped up gradually, reaching down to pull and pinch Aaron’s nipples. Aaron’s whole body was trembling. This was going to be such a good orgasm, the kind that left him spent and perfectly content.

 

Aaron’s whole body tingled as he came. He could feel the stress leaving his body. The waves of pleasure kept coming and coming. He didn’t even notice that Spencer was stroking himself rapidly, but he felt Spencer’s warm, wet, release on his abs. Spencer slid off Aaron, went to the restroom and quickly washed himself up in the sink. When he returned with a wet cloth for Aaron, he was fast asleep.

  


 

  



	2. The Police Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man from Spencer's past resurfaces

“I’m sure you are all wondering what the purpose of this meeting is,” Aaron addressed. “In the envelopes you will find a severance check.”

“Sir?” One of the young members of his campaign committee questioned.

“You’re all fired. That will be all.”

His teams stared at him. Then one man got up and left with the check without a word. A woman followed him. Two more asked for clarification then they left as well.

Aaron was left with a base of loyal members who he knew he could trust.

“Anyone else?” Aaron asked.

“No offense sir but I’m not going anywhere,” One assistant spoke up. “After all I’ve done for you, all I’ve sacrificed and you think I’m just going to walk out?”

“Yes,” Aaron said, fixing the young man in a glare.

“Well that’s not going to happen. If this ship goes down, I’ll be on it. I’ve invested too much.”

“We cast our lot with you sir,” a young female aide spoke up. “If you go down, we go down.”  
“Is that the general consensus?” Aaron asked.

Everyone in the group nodded or said ‘yes sir’.

“Well I guess that settles it. You can tear up those checks.”

A door opened and Ezra Solomon appeared. He didn’t say anything, just stood at Aaron’s right side.

“Oh and one more thing. Ezra is my new right hand man. If he tells you to do something, do it. You can assume the order came from me. He has the power to hire, and to fire. Understood?”

There were grumbles of course.

“Ezra is responsible for sniffing out the traitors in our midst, and for finding out that Eric has been meeting with Montague.”

“What!” Exclaimed several aides.

“See for yourself,” Aaron said and he passed the pictures around. There were curses and grumbles.

**Meanwhile, at the DC Metro Police Station**

“Darren Laguzo,” the Vice detective greeted the the young man in the interrogation room. The detective punched in some information on an iPad. “Your rap sheet goes back ten years. We caught you with enough oxy to open your own pharmacy.”

“I got a prescription for that,” the young man protested. “I hurt my shoulder. Car accident. Had surgery and everything.”

“Oh yeah, we checked on that. Unless you’ve been saving every single pill since your surgery there’s no way you should have that many. And why would they be in tiny ziploc bags, five at at time? But let’s give you the benefit of the doubt on that,” The detective said, putting the ipad down. “Explain the vicodin, dilaudid, and the cocaine.”

“That’s not mine.”

“I guess you’ve never heard the expression ‘possession is nine tenths of the law’. You’re in possession of enough cocaine to put you away for at least five years. And it’s your third strike. You know what that means.”

“Hey,” Darren protested, panic rising in his voice.  
The door to the interrogation room opened. A man, obviously a lawyer, in an expensive suit and a fancy briefcase walked in. “I’m Bradley Marshall, Mr. Laguzo’s Attorney; and this interview is over.”

*************************  
“Who’re you?” Darren demanded. “I know you ain’t from the public defender’s office, not looking all fancy like that. And I didn’t call no lawyer.”

“No you didn’t,” the attorney agreed, obviously wishing himself elsewhere. “But I have been retained on your behalf all the same.

“By who?” Darren demanded. “And why?”

“Not questions I’ve been paid to answer. We’ve gotten you and immediate arraignment. Let’s go.”

The fancy pants lawyer managed to get Darren’s charges thrown out on a technicality. His lawyer’s last act was to hand him a slip of paper with an address on it.

“Be at this address at eleven o’clock tonight.”

“What for?”

“Just be there, or you’ll owe me ten grand as a retainer.”

Later

“Look at this fancy assed house,” Darren muttered as knocked four times at the back door of the guest house as instructed.

The door was opened, and he stepped in. There was a man sitting on a stool in the breakfast nook. The room was dark, but as a drug dealer he was used to dealing in the dark and soon his eyes adjusted. The man was in his late thirties. Another man, even younger was standing behind him.

“Ok I’m here. Now what do you want?”

“Sit down, Mr. Laguzo,” the man that was sitting, and appeared to be in charge, instructed. Darren plopped down on a stool.

“OK I sat like a good boy,” Darren answered sarcastically. “Now what d’ya want?”

“Simple, Darren, may I call you Darren?” Darren shrugged.

“Ok Darren, you’re a drug dealer right?”

“Hey-”

“Was this man ever one of your customers?” The other man, standing behind the boss, spoke. He pulled a picture out of an envelope.

Darren picked up the picture and pretended to mull over it. He, of course, recognized the man immediately. It was one of his customers, former customers. He was some kind of fed, although he didn’t look like he could even hold a gun, let alone shoot one. But he was a fed alright. He’d seen him on TV. He was hooking up with that congressman, what was his name Hatcher? Hatfield? Something that started with an H. And that guy looked as straight and severe as they come. Goes to show you that you never know.

“Oh yeah, that’s Einstein,” Darren answered..

“Einstein?” The boss asked.

“Yeah, well I never knew his real name. He’s smart as hell though, like he carries Google up in that noggin of his. That’s when he wasn’t-wait, why do you want to know? You feds or somethin? Looking for inside information to bring him down?”

“No, we’re not feds. And his name is Dr. Spencer Reid. What kind of drugs did he buy from you? Pills?”

“Why do you want to know? I ain’t no snitch, especially on good customers,” Darren said defensively.

“Let’s just say that my boss doesn’t like him,” the boss answered. “So you were saying?”

“And what if I don’t say?” Darren challenged.

“Then you can take your ass back to jail,” the boss answered.

“Too late, the judge already dropped the charges,” Darren countered.

“We arranged for you to be arrested and released. It wasn’t all that hard. We have friends on the force...and on the bench.” The boss let that sink in.

“So you...you set me up?” Darren Demanded, jumping up and letting the stool hit the floor. “Look, I don’t fucking appreciate being set up. And I ain't your goddamn patsy!” Darren marched over to the door and snatched it open. An arm as thick as a tree trunk with a fist like a battering ram came out of nowhere. Darren heard a crunching noise and everything went black.

He came to on a couch. The boss was sitting in a wingback chair across from him. The other guy was standing above him, holding an ice pack.

“Ah, what the fuck, your fucking goon broke my goddamn nose!” Darren exclaimed.

“Sorry about that,” the guy said, handing him an ice pack.

“Yeah, Gary though you were being ungrateful. He really doesn’t like ingrates,” the boss said.

A man, well over six feet tall, probably closer to seven, stepped out of the shadows. He was built like a tree. He cracked his knuckles. Darren shuddered.

“Gary, can you please wait outside?” The man nodded and left.

“Now Darren, back to Spencer Reid. What kind of drugs did he buy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, miss me? I've suddenly been inspired to finished this political drama. House of Cards, meet Criminal Minds!


	3. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer makes an important decision

Later that night, in that same guest house, two of the three men involved in the meeting were in engaged in hot, sweaty sex.

 

The boss, whose name was William Theodore Montague Jr., known as “Teddy” by his family and “Daddy” by his lover Eric, labored over his lover, pumping in and out of him as his lover moaned and called out his nickname.

 

“Ah yes, give it to me daddy, please, fuck me...mmmm…”

 

“You like that, don’t you?” Teddy panted as he slapped Eric on the ass. “I know you do, you little slut, shit, I’m coming!” He yelled as he climaxed into the bright blue condom, deep in his lover’s ass. His lover came right behind him, all over the 750 count sheets that were on the queen sized guest bed.  

 

Teddy got up to dispose of the condom in the toilet. Eric stripped off the sheets on the bed and carried them to the washer, which was in a small closet on the other side of the kitchen. Over the past few months, he had gotten used to this routine. After lovemaking, he and his lover would clean up after themselves to keep the maids from gossiping, or worse, from his lover’s father finding out. But he had found out anyway, and threatened to ruin his life and send him back to New Hampshire to watch his mother rotting away from the lung cancer that she had been battling the last few years. Eric didn’t want that, and agreed to betray the man he admired more that his own late father, Aaron Hotchner, in order not to give up his lover, the son of the man who wanted to ruin his life. 

 

Teddy stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He wandered into the bedroom and checked the time. One thirty eight in the morning. He still had a few hours. Kristi and the girls wouldn’t be back until that morning. 

 

“What time are you leaving?” Eric asked. He had learned to phrase his questions carefully, and not mention his lover’s wife and daughters. It made him irritable. 

 

“Well, the girls will be in around nine tomorrow, so I’ll leave here around five. Set my alarm for me babe, then come join me in the bed.”

 

“OK, but if we mess up the sheets again, this time you will be washing them.”

 

“Maybe you should just suck my cock and swallow up all the mess.”

  
  


************

 

Aaron looked at his sleeping lover. Instead of heading back to his own apartment, Spencer had come back to Aaron’s place. Aaron had been looking up some weekend getaways. Their one year anniversary was coming up in nine days and he wanted to take Spencer somewhere, even if it was just for a couple of days. He was hopelessly, deeply, in love with Spencer, but he held back. Aaron knew he was intense, and that it could make Spencer nervous so he backed off. He could actually see himself spending the rest of his life with Spencer but hadn’t brought anything up since the fiasco when he asked Spencer to move in four months ago. He knew it was too soon, but he just couldn’t help himself. But he and Spencer were exclusive, and Spencer loved him, so that would have to do. 

 

The next morning at breakfast, Spencer broached the subject with Aaron. 

 

“So Aaron, I was just wondering…” Spencer trailed off.

 

“Just wondering what?” Aaron prompted.

 

“About that offer you made eleven weeks and four days ago,” Spencer answered.

 

“What offer?” Aaron prompted. He knew to what offer Spencer was referring, but Spencer wasn’t going to get off that easy. 

 

“When you asked me to move in with you.”

 

“What about it? As I recall you turned me down,” Aaron answered.

 

“I know and I’m sorry about that. I wasn’t ready then. But Aaron, I am now, if you still want me that is.” Spencer said, looking down. Aaron took him by the chin and tilted it up to look in  his eyes. 

 

“Spencer, I don’t want you to do anything that you aren’t ready for.”

 

“I know Aaron, but I am ready. I was scared the first time. You could get tired of me, or we could break up-”

 

“Spencer-”

 

“Aaron please, let me finish. I was still thinking that maybe I was just kind of a distraction for you, and you would get tired of me and dump me. I was still trying to adjust to this, make sure you were real. But I miss you when I’m not here. My apartment feels lonely and empty. I like you to hold me at night and to wake up to breakfast with you after making love. So as I said, if you will still have me and aren’t tired of me, then I want to live here, with you.”

 

“Of course I still want you Spencer.” Aaron wanted to reassure Spencer, but he knew Spencer had to work through his own insecurities. “When do you want to move in?”

 

“Well, I...I kind of have my clothes and the essentials now. I can get some other stuff this weekend.”

 

Aaron’s eyebrows furrowed, but he said nothing. “What about your apartment?”

 

“My lease is up in three months. I can decide what I want to do then.”

 

“Well that’s fine Spencer. Whatever you want to do.”

 

**In another location...**

 

Darren laid out on his bed, exhausted. He had told them everything, or almost everything. He’d told them was Spencer was on the needle, and his drug of choice was dilaudid. He’d told them that he sometimes bought pills, when he thought his fed bosses were getting suspicious or could be bothered to find a vein. He also told them that he hadn’t seen old Einstein in over a year, closer to two years.  The boss and his little boy toy (Darren wasn’t stupid, he knew they were fucking) weren’t pleased when he told them that Spencer most likely wasn’t using drugs anymore.

 

“Maybe he found a new dealer,” the boy toy remarked.

 

“Hardly,” Darren replied. “He had trust issues, and he’s a fed. They don’t just hop from dealer to dealer. Besides, he doesn’t have that look anymore.”

 

“What look?” The boss asked.

 

“That ‘look’ that all functional junkies have. Dark circles around the eyes, lank hair, and so on. You just have to kind of know.”

 

The boss had snorted at that.

 

**Meanwhile….**

 

“So what did you find out?” Williams Montague Sr. asked his son. They were having breakfast out on the lanai, just the two of them. 

 

“He was definitely a junkie, for almost a year. He was on the needle. Used to buy dilaudid in liquid form and pills.”

 

“Did you record the conversation?” 

 

“Yes, father, and before you ask, I’m not on the recording. Eric asked all the questions.”

 

“So that little sissy is proving to be some good after all. Glad we poached him from Hotchner.”

 

“Father-” Teddy started.

 

“Look I knew he’s your little fuck toy but he is a fag, and I better not ever hear anything about you taking it up the ass, you hear me boy?”

 

“Father-”

 

“I'm serious. Now every hardworking man deserves to have a little something on the side, it’s his right. Now I’m not happy that you chose a man to be your side dish, but as long as it doesn’t get out, and you’re not taking it up the ass like some faggot. Because if I do, if one word of this little tryst gets out, that’s the end for him and you. This could ruin my campaign, and I won’t let anyone stop me, especially not my son and some sissy he’s decided to fuck on the side. Understand?”

 

“Yes,  father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast of Extra Characters:  
> William Theodore Montague Sr.-Aaron's opponent in the upcoming election  
> William Theodore Montague Jr. aka "Teddy"- Son of Aaron's opponent Married with two daughters, Having an affair with Eric Johnson, Aaron's former campaign manager  
> Eric Johnson-Aaron's former campaign manager, left Aaron's campaign to work for his opponent, having an affair with Teddy Montague


	4. NoMa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron makes a late night visit.

“That’s the last of my books,” Spencer said as Aaron hefted the last box into the house.

 

“I hope so,” Aaron said. “Because all my muscles have officially abandoned ship.”

 

“Do you need a massage?” Spencer suggested.

 

“A massage sounds good,” Aaron answered. “Yeah, the perfect evening. A nice hot shower, then a rubdown, a nice blowjob and a whiskey,” Aaron sighed.

 

“Hey, I heard that!” Spencer exclaimed.

 

Later, Spencer lay awake while Aaron snored beside him. Aaron always snored when he was extra tired. Not to mention the fact that Spencer had done everything that Aaron had ‘requested’ that evening. His head throbbed. He had been getting headaches again. Probably stress. Aaron’s campaign was heating up, and he had a feeling his skeletons may be revealed. He didn't want that for Aaron.

 

Next morning Aaron and Spencer sat down to breakfast. On the local news, Montague was being interviewed.

 

“America has gone to hell in a handbasket,” he was saying. “Women showing no modesty, men wanting to be women. Women wanting to be men. No family values. The open practice of homosexuality.”

 

Aaron snorted.

 

“Are you referring to the gay relationship between your opponent, Aaron Hotchner and Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI?” The interviewer ask.

 

“Not specifically,” Montague replied. “Now I have a lot of respect for Mr. Hotchner. He’s served our country well in his capacity of an FBI agent and a Federal Prosecutor. But unfortunately, he hasn’t served the people of Virginia-”

 

Aaron clicked the TV off. “Not going to let that asshole ruin my day,” he muttered.

 

At the BAU, Spencer was having trouble concentrating. Between his headache and what he saw on TV that morning, he wasn’t getting much done.

 

“Another migraine?” JJ asked as she sat a fresh cup of coffee on his desk.

 

“Yeah,” Spencer replied, sipping the coffee. “Thanks JJ.”

 

“It wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with that interview this morning, would it?” JJ asked.

“About Aaron not serving Virginia?” Spencer asked. “Yeah, I saw it.”

 

JJ got a strange look on her face.

 

“What?” Spencer demanded.

 

“You didn’t see the rest of the interview?”  JJ asked.

 

“No, Aaron cut it off.”

 

“Oh. Well…” JJ hedged.

 

“Well what?” Spencer asked. “What did he say?”

 

“Let’s go into my office.”

 

“What’s going on?” Spencer demanded after they got into the office.

 

“Well, he started talking about you,” JJ answered.

 

“Me? What did he say?”

 

“He said that you shouldn’t be an agent. He said that your ‘problems and history’  made him question both Aaron’s and the FBI’s judgement.”

 

 _“What?”_  Spencer hissed.

 

“Yeah. The reporter asked for more, but he refused to elaborate.”

 

“Oh God,” Spencer said, hyperventilating.

 

Meanwhile, Aaron was having the same conversation with his assistant.

 

“What about Spencer?” Aaron demanded.

 

“See for yourself.” The assistant pulled up the interview on a tablet.

 

Aaron could feel himself numbing, like he always did when he was extremely angry. His cell vibrated. A message from Spencer.

 

_I need to talk to you, Aaron._

 

**_I saw the rest of the interview._ **

_I’m sorry Aaron._

 

**_For what? You haven’t done anything._ **

 

_I don’t know what’s going on._

 

**_Me either. We’ll talk about it tonight. Don’t worry._ **

 

Aaron’s next text was to Ezra. **_I need you to look into something for me._ **

 

Ezra texted back almost immediately. Saw the interview. Already on it.

 

That night, after Aaron and Spencer had dinner. Ezra stopped by.

 

“What did you find out?” Aaron asked.

 

Ezra turned to Spencer. “Dr. Reid, do you know someone named Darren Laguzo?”

 

Spencer paled. “Oh god…”

 

“What is it Spencer?” Aaron asked.

 

“Back when I was using, he was my...my…”

 

“Dealer?” Aaron finished for him. Spencer nodded.

 

Aaron turned to Ezra. “What about him?”

 

“Well, he was arrested for possession with intent to distribute. Then he was bailed out by an attorney known to associate with the Montagues.”

 

Aaron’s jaw twitched. “Go on.”

 

“Next day, he looked like this.” Ezra showed them a picture. Laguzo had two black eyes and it was clear that his nose was broken.

 

“He was clearly roughed up,” Aaron observed.

 

“Yeah, probably for information. Darren was very discreet, and hated lawyers, police and rich politicians,” Spencer replied. “When he found out I was FBI he threatened to cut me off. Questioned me for hours to make sure I wasn’t setting him up. Searched me for a wire too.”

 

“What convinced him that you weren’t undercover?” Ezra asked.

“I asked him why would a high level FBI agent go undercover to bust a low level drug dealer,” Spencer said. “And my track marks.”

 

Ezra raised his thick dark eyebrows.  “Anything else?”

 

“Yeah. I ran into him on a case in Lanham. About six months after I kicked the habit.”

 

“What happened?” Aaron asked.

 

“Morgan and I were canvassing a place downtown with addicts and prostitutes. He walked up to me and said ‘Hey Einstein, it’s been a while.’ Morgan asked him who the hell he was and how did he know me. He answered ‘Just an old friend’ and walked off.”

 

“Did Morgan question me about it?” Aaron asked.

 

Spencer shook his head. “He looked at me, raised his eyebrows and said. ‘I don’t want to know.’ That was the end of it.”

 

“I see,” Aaron said. He turned to Ezra. “Do you know who worked him over?”

 

“Probably this guy,” Ezra said, pulling a mugshot out. The main had a neck as thick as a tree trunk, with a tattoo of a cobra on the side. “Gary Welling. A cousin on the wife’s side. Did time for manslaughter. Worked as a bouncer in a high end strip club. Beat up a patron who got unruly, the guy died three days later. Must be hired muscle for the Montagues.”

 

Spencer was now pacing, and wringing his hands. Aaron stopped in front of him. “Hey,” he said gently. “Relax Spencer.”

 

“How can I relax? This is going to blow up on us!” Spencer exclaimed. Aaron hugged him, rocking him and muttering assurances.

 

Ezra saw this as his cue to leave. Aaron mouthed _find him_ to Ezra. Ezra nodded and left.

 

Aaron sat up stroking Spencer’s hair, and waited for the text. Spencer had finally fallen asleep, one of his deep sleeps. He had taken some Tylenol PM, which was an extremely rare occurrence, but he couldn’t sleep or get rid of his headache. Aaron had coaxed him into it, because he didn’t want Spencer to wake in the middle of the night and find that Aaron wasn’t there.

 

Finally the text came. Got him, it said, with an address. Aaron slipped into sweats, a dark green hoodie and a black baseball cap.

 

Aaron looked around constantly, checking to see if he was being followed or watched. He didn’t like being in NoMa at night. Hell, he didn’t like being here at all. Nothing good ever happened in NoMa, as far as he was concerned. But this was for Spencer, not his campaign. As he climbed the stairs of the seven floor walkup, he constantly scanned for cameras. Not that he expected there to be any in this building, but you never know. He rapped on the door sharply with a gloved hand to let Ezra know it was him.

 

Darren sat there in a chair with his arms crossed and Ezra stood beside him. When he saw Aaron, he tried to jump out of the chair but Ezra shoved him down hard by the shoulder.

 

“Ouch man! Watch the goddamn shoulder!”

 

“What’s the matter? Been in a fight recently?” Ezra teased.

 

“Fuck you,” Darren growled.

 

“Enough,” Aaron said, silencing the drug dealer. “You know why you’re here?”

 

“I got a pretty good idea. Mr. Fancy pants and his thug made it clear.”

 

“Made what clear?” Ezra asked.

 

“Made it clear that if I didn’t fess up about Einstein they would really fuck me up,” he replied.

 

“What did you tell them?” Aaron demanded.

 

“What do you think? I told them that Einstein used to be on the needle but not anymore. That he liked the good stuff, dilaudid.”

 

Aaron’s fist clenched. Darren stiffened in his chair. Fancy pants and his muscle may have been scary but this guy was on a whole new level. Those eyes, they made him shiver.

 

“What else?” Aaron demanded.

 

“There was nothing else to tell,” Darren said. “They got what they wanted to hear.”

 

“That was it?” Ezra said.

 

“Well they may have mentioned that if I told anyone then that goddamn goon would come and break every bone in my body in three different places,” Darren sneered. “First that son of that motherfucker talking shit about you on the tv, then the esteemed congressman himself,” Darren muttered. “If I could ever be so fucking lucky.”

 

“How do you know who he was?” Ezra wanted to know.

 

“Because I watch goddamn TV like everybody else. I saw that asshole on the news this morning. Couldn’t wait go tell everyone what his son and his boy toy beat out of me.”

 

“Boy toy?” Aaron asked.

 

“Yeah. I ain’t stupid. I know that boy with him was his bitch.”

 

“His ‘bitch’?” Ezra asked.

 

“Yeah his bitch. Boy toy. Fuck buddy. Whatever you want to call it. I ain’t stupid. I could practically see the cum stains on his-”

 

“What did he look like?” Aaron interrupted, having a feeling that he knew exactly who this ‘bitch’ was.  

 

“Skinny motherfucker. Glasses. Curly brown hair.”

 

“This guy?” Ezra asked, pulling a picture up on his phone.

 

“Yeah that’s him.”

 

Aaron cursed. Shit, this was getting worse by the second. He thought for a few moments before he reached the decision that he had been pondering since he got the news earlier that day.

 

“Get out of town,” he ordered Darren.

 

“What?” Darren asked.

 

“You heard me. Disappear. I don’t want you in DC, Virginia or Maryland,” Aaron spoke decisively.

 

“If this is about your boyfriend, look, I-”

 

Aaron took a step forward. Darren scooted back in this chair and almost toppled it over. “Don’t mention his name again. And you heard me. _Get. Out. Of. Town._ ” With that, Aaron turned and left.

 

Darren shivered. Yeah, this guy was on a whole different level. Like he would break his neck and not even think twice about it. And so would this Jew hit man too, who ‘helpfully’ watched him pack and made sure he left. Darren didn’t want to get involved in this shit. People who screwed around with these kind of people ended up dead. He decided to lay low in Jersey with his cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Got the whole story in my head. Just got to get it written!


	5. Ezra Solomon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Aaron's campaign is threatened again, Ezra must come clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast of Other Character:  
> Ezra Solomon- Aaron's right hand man  
> William "Teddy" Montague Jr. - Son of Aaron's Opponent, Eric's lover  
> William Montague Sr. - Aaron's opponent  
> Gary Welling- Montague family muscle  
> Darren Laguzo- Spencer's ex-dealer  
> Eric Johnson- Former campaign manager for Aaron, Teddy's lover

“What do you mean you can’t find him!” Exclaimed Teddy. He was red in the face and pacing back and forth. Eric was trying to calm him down, but he kept brushing him aside. 

 

“Just what I said,” Gary answered. “Not in his usual places. Went by his place and looks like he left in a hurry. Most of his clothes are gone and the drawers were pulled out.”

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” he exclaimed. “I told father we would question him again!”

 

“Look,” Eric started. “I’m sure he’ll understand-”

 

“Understand? Are you fucking kidding me? Stop giving useless advice,” Teddy snapped. Eric shrank back into the corner.

 

“I’ll bet it was Hotchner. And that fucking Jew hit man of his! Yep, I’m sure of it. What do you know about him?” Teddy demanded to his lover. 

 

“Well, he was a cop, but I think he got fired…”

 

“What? Why?” Teddy demanded.

 

“I don’t know, but when Aaron hired him we all question him about it but he wouldn’t listen. Something about loyalty.” Eric said, looking down and sighing deeply.

 

“Oh, don’t go getting all whiny again,” Teddy sneered. “If  I didn’t know any better, you were sucking his cock too,” Teddy finished meanly. Gary pressed his lips together to keep from laughing.

 

Now it was Eric’s turn to flush. “What! I would never-”

 

“Never mind that! What else do you know about this asshole?”

 

Eric swallowed hard. “Well…”

 

*****************

 

Montague Sr. wasn’t pleased when he found out. “Dammit, we could have used him. You said it was that hired gun of his? The Jew?”

 

“Yeah, Ezra Solomon. Eric said it was most likely him.”

 

“Oh did he? Well, looks like that little cocksucker has served his purpose. Time for you to cut him loose.”

 

Teddy swallowed hard. “Father-”

 

“Don’t ‘father’ me. This is our plan. Two terms as Congressman, then onto the senate. I need your full commitment and absolute loyalty. Yes, you lured him over to our side by letting him suck your cock but now it’s time. I won’t have this scandal ruining my campaign.”

 

Teddy pressed his lips together and said nothing. 

 

Montague Sr. got up to leave. “Send Gary after that Jew, maybe he can straighten him out. One thug to another.”

 

“Yes Father.”

 

*************

 

Ezra turned another corner. That hired muscle of Montague’s had been following him for at least half an hour. He knew he hadn’t ditched them but he didn’t want to start any trouble so he was trying to lose them. 

 

No such luck. He turned another corner and ran straight into Gary.

 

“Well, well, well,” Teddy said. “We’ve been looking for you.”

 

**************

 

Spencer snuggled up next to Aaron. “Martha’s Vineyard sounds good,” Aaron was saying. 

 

“This time of year? Too cold,” Spencer whined.

 

“Spencer, you’ve already turned down Palm Beach, Nantucket, and  the Massanutten Resort. I’m not sure what’s left,” Aaron said with a raised eyebrow.

 

“How about Charleston?” Spencer suggested. 

 

Aaron’s eyebrow turned up. “West Virginia?”

 

“No, you snob, I mean Charleston, South Carolina. They have a rich history and great shopping. Have you been there?”

 

“Yes, several times. But I’d be happy to go again. It’s a beautiful town.”

 

“Good! Then it’s settled. We go to Charleston to celebrate our one year anniversary,” Spencer said.

Aaron put the laptop aside and pulled Spencer onto his lap. “No reason we can’t start now.”

 

*************

 

Aaron had Spencer’s clothes and was sucking on his cock within an inch of Spencer’s life, pushing three lubed fingers in and out of Spencer’s ass when his phone rang.

 

A special ring.

 

Designated for Ezra.

 

It was after midnight.

 

It had to be important.

 

Spencer whined in protest when Aaron leaned back to answer the phone.

 

“What is it?”

 

“You know I wouldn’t call unless it was super important. I’m at your gate.”

 

“At my gate? What is it?”

 

“Ran into a couple of friends tonight.”

 

“Alright come in.”

 

“You change that gate code.”

 

“Figure it out.” Aaron hung up the phone. He leaned back over Spencer. “We’re gonna have to make this quick.”

 

Seventeen minutes later Aaron had pounded Spencer into the mattress, taken a three minute shower and changed into jeans and a golf shirt. Spencer was still lagging behind.

 

Aaron opened the door to find Ezra standing there. “How long did it take you?” Aaron asked.

 

“Seven minutes this time. You picked a pretty good combination.”

 

“Thanks. But I’ll have to...What happened to you?” Aaron demanded. Ezra’s face looked like hell.

 

“Ran into Gary Welling and Montague Jr. They wanted to ‘talk’.”

 

“Talk?” Spencer asked, coming into the room with a bag of ice cubes. He handed it to Ezra. 

 

“Thanks doc.”

 

“What did they want?” Demanded Aaron.

 

“Wanted to know where Laguzo went. I wouldn’t tell them. Junior didn’t like my answer. Kind of told him to suck my cock like his little bitch does.”

 

Aaron’s eyebrow shot up. “I suppose he wouldn’t  like that.”

 

“Nope. But the look on his face was priceless. He swung and I ducked.  Wanted to break his arm but I remembered he had his goon with him.”

 

“Is that when he hit you?”

 

“No, they demanded to know where Laguzo was, I wouldn’t tell them. Then they wanted to know about you,” he said, indicating Spencer. “I laughed, and Welling jacked me up and spewed his line about breaking all my bones and ripping my balls off. I told him to do his worst. He knocked the fuck out of me. Shit, his fist is like a goddamn battering ram. I had to pull my piece.”

 

“I see,” Aaron said. 

 

“Welling had one too, of course. I had to grab Jr. to get him to let me go.”

 

“You put a gun to his head?” Spencer asked, a look of shock causing him to pale.

 

“It was him or me, and I wasn’t about to let them work me over. I may not have come out alive. Anyway, Jr. said I didn’t have the balls to pull the trigger. I cocked the gun and told him to try me. I took Welling’s gun and told them to walk away, and if they looked back I’d put a bullet in both of them.”

 

“Did they?” Spencer asked. 

 

“They walked away. But then I got a call from someone saying that the entire state will know that Hotchner’s campaign manager is a disgraced cop.”

 

Aaron’s eyebrows shot up at that. “I think it’s time you tell us what happened.”

 

Ezra took the ice pack off his nose. “Well, it was six years ago. I was a detective on the task force with your ViCAP buddies in New York. In line for sargent. Going places. It all went wrong we we uncovered a ring of girls and young women from all over Eastern Europe being trafficked as prostitutes. When we found them, they were so frightened of me when they found out I was a cop. They wouldn’t talk to me or they cried when I came near. One of the ViCAP agents was fluent in Czech and got one of the girls to open up. Apparently, the ring was being run in conjunction with the Bosnian Mob and Cops. One of the girls, Alexandrina, finally agreed to talk to me. She described the cop who was in charge, and I thought I knew who he was.  To be sure, I showed her some pictures on an tablet. She pointed him out, and three others from that precinct alone. It took days to go through all of the cops. All in all, the girls identified fourteen cops! I was fucking disgusted. The ‘leader’ was a lieutenant, and the son of a Deputy Chief. ViCAP arrested the Mob members, but left the Brass to deal with the cops. Naturally, they wanted to sweep it under the rug. I confronted the lieutenant, but my captain told me to let it go. But I couldn’t. I raised hell over the cops that were involved, and threatened to go to the press, the only time I EVER was going to snitch in my life. Finally the Brass agreed to an investigation. Only two cops were fired and they were beat cops, no juice, just got caught up. The rest were just cited on some bullshit charge. All except the lieutenant. He got nothing. I was so fucking pissed I confronted him again and we got into a shoving match. They put me on desk duty for two weeks.

 

“One night, about a week after they busted all the cops, the story broke and was all over the papers. I don’t know who leaked it, but it wasn’t me. It was somebody else from the precinct because I wasn’t quiet when I confronted the Lieutenant. Of course the Brass hung it on me but I didn’t care. Caught it pretty bad from the other cops though. After the story broke the mayor and city council faced increasing pressure to do something, so they did. Everyone involved in the ring lost their badge, except the Lieutenant of course. His daddy saved his ass. The captain who let them slide and the Brass agents were all demoted. Two nights later, I got a frantic call from Alexandrina. It only lasted a few seconds but she said “help me, they got me, they got me!” I raced to the safe house where she was staying. They checked her room and discovered she was gone. It was made to look like she escaped through the window, but I could still smell the chloroform. It took me three days to find her with no help from the force, but I got a couple of agents from ViCAP to help. We eventually found  her in the Hudson river, her wrists and ankles bound and she was gagged. She had been beaten pretty badly. She had been raped to, but she had been in the river too long for DNA. The NYPD pinned it on the Mob, but they were all in jail. I know exactly who was responsible. 

 

“I confronted the Lieutenant in the locker room. He laughed and reached in and stated that she begged for her life and called out to me before they gagged her and threw her into the river. I’m not quite sure what happened but I snapped. He ended up in the hospital, half-dead and in a coma for a week. I lost my badge and pension. Moved down here to start over. My Uncle ran for DA a few years ago and I helped with the campaign. He introduced me to you, and now here we are.”

 

Aaron was quiet, taking it all in. Spencer looked sullen.

 

“Sir, I apologize for not disclosing this earlier. I realize that I have probably hurt your campaign, and I should have known that slimeball Montague would use it against you.” He took an envelope out of his pocket. “Here is my resignation.”

Aaron took the envelope opened it and read it quickly. “No.”

 

“No? What do you mean ‘no’?” Ezra asked, incredulously. 

 

“Because if he does, you will be another staffer  to leave under suspicious circumstances. Aaon has had enough casualties as it is.”

 

“But-”

 

“Spencer is right. And although I don’t agree with how you handled it, you followed your conscience. So,” Aaron concluded, tearing up the paper. “I cannot and will not accept your resignation. See you tomorrow at six a.m. Oh, and prepare a statement for the press. I may or may not have you speak.”

 

“You’re the boss.”

 

_ Thanks for your support. I am working to finish this work. You’re in for a surprise! Next up, joint press conference/debate! _

  
  



	6. Meet the Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated at a press conference held with Aaron and his opponent.

Aaron remained calm and stoic amidst the snapping and flashing cameras, microphones and 

TV cameras. He had done this hundreds of times before, as a BAU unit chief and as a United States representative. But he was upset. So far, his numbers were down. Montague was at forty-eight percent, and he was trailing behind at thirty nine. That left thirteen percent of undecided up for grabs. Pollsters blamed his openly gay relationship with Spencer and Montague’s constant jabs at him and his refusal to respond. 

 

“...Not only is Mr. Hotchner living an immoral lifestyle with his FBI lover, who has had serious issues in the past, but he has a known criminal and thug on his staff!”

 

“Mr. Hotchner would you like to respond?” A reporter asked. 

 

“Yes, I would. I have had thorough background checks on all of my staff done. There is no one on my staff who has been convicted of any crimes, be they misdemeanors or felonies. And that’s Representative Hotchner to you  _ Mr.  _ Montague.” A hush fell over the crowd. Everyone looked to Montague for his reaction. His jaw twitched at the jab. Aaron was letting him know that  _ he _ was the congressman, not him.

 

“Well, he  _ is _ a cop that lost his badge over a prostitute,” Montague snapped back.

 

“Mr. Montague, do you think it would be more prudent to focus on the issues instead of attacking Representative Hotchner’s staff or loved ones?” One reporter asked. 

 

Montague’s mouth dropped open and he reddened. He was about to answer but Aaron interrupted.

 

“I believe I can answer that for you. Mr. Montague has built a career in criminal defense, and while most defense attorneys focus on their client’s right to an adequate defense in court, Mr. Montague  focuses on character attacks for the victim.  His practice specializes in defending men accused of rape, spousal abuse, and assaults  on a women. This is most likely due to an intense hatred of women, which almost always is due to mother issues-”

 

“You have no idea what you’re-” Montague began.

 

“You were raised in a home with strict Evangelical upbringing. Your father beat your mother, and you blamed her for it. Your mother probably got fed up with all the abuse and left your father, and  _ you. _ Your father turned his abuse on you,  but you weren’t angry at him, you were angry at your mother. You lash out at people you see as weak, or who violate your so called ‘moral code’. You admire men who cheat on their wives and beat them when they ‘step out of line’. That has led you to think that you, so long in the past  represented what this States values are supposed to be about, feel entitled to the position, instead of proving to Virginians that you deserve it. But this is a serious time for serious issues Mr. Montague. If you want discuss the issues, then I’ll be happy to do that with you. But if all you have are these cheapshots then you must excuse me, I have other business to attend to.”

 

Montague’s face was almost purple. “Why you...I don’t have to listen to this psychobabble, and I won’t be insulted by the likes of you!” With that, he stormed off the stage, with a stream of swear words.

 

The press stood speechless for a few seconds, then bombarded Aaron with questions.

 

***************

 

**CNN:**

“The Virginia congressional election for the eighth district is receiving national attention after Aaron Hotchner, the Independent Incumbent finally issued a response to William Montague, who is running on the Republican ticket…..”

 

**MSNBC:**

“...Hotchner, who is an Independent, is truly a swing vote and is not loyal to any party, but both parties have expressed concerns about Montague’s Reactionary leanings….”

 

**Fox News Channel:**

“Finally, we have a chance to put a true Conservative with traditional family values back in Congress and restore the balance…”

 

“Wow,” Spencer said. “You’re on every channel.” They were at his campaign headquarters along with his staff.

 

“Latest poll numbers has you at forty two percent, four points in one day is almost unheard of,” an aide added.

 

“What about local channels?” Aaron asked.

 

“Mixed,” Ezra replied. “Some loved it, some thought you came off as Self-Righteous.”

 

Aaron raised his eyebrow.

 

“Sir, look at this. This is from a known Alt-Right website.”

 

It was a picture of Aaron, on a Clydesdale, next to Montague on a much smaller horse. The implication was clear, but there was a headline in case someone was confused.

 

TELL AARON HOTCHNER TO GET OFF HIS HIGH HORSE!

 

Before Aaron could respond, another aide spoke up.

 

“This is from a left leaning site that caters to Millennials.” This one had a picture of Aaron dressed as Captain America. It was an animation that showed Aaron hitting Montague with his shield and Montague flying back. 

 

“Seriously?” Aaron muttered.

 

“Didn’t they used to call you Captain America in the bureau?” Spencer asked.

 

Aaron stared at Spencer in shock. “Who told you that?” He demanded, half serious, half playful. “I’ll bet it was Morgan who blabbed, wasn’t it? Or was it Gideon?  I should have fired both of them when I had the chance.”

 

“Actually it was JJ. Morgan called you  Drill Sergeant-”

 

“Alright!” Aaron cut in.

 

His whole staff was laughing. “What’s so funny?” Aaron demanded.

 

“Your sense of humor,” Ezra chimed in.

 

“Well why don’t I arrest you for being a ‘criminal’?” Aaron suggested jokingly.

 

The staff went out for pizza and beers. Aaron actually took of his tie. Afterward, Spencer and Aaron lay in bed, talking.

 

“JJ said you’re a bully.”

 

“Did she?”

 

“Prentiss said you don’t trust women as much as men.”

 

“Shut up Spencer.”

 

“Rossi said-”

 

Aaron flipped over on top of Spencer. “Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?”

 

Spencer giggled “Sorry sir. I’m physically incapable...Stop that!” Spencer cried as Aaron nibbled on his ear.

 

“Make me,” Aaron whispered huskily as he reached inside of Spencer’s pants. 

 

***********

At Eric’s apartment, Teddy had spent the last hour and a half making up to his lover for insulting him the other day.

 

“I love you,” Eric moaned as his second orgasm  hit and he shook with pleasure.

 

Teddy swallowed and nibbled on Eric’s flat stomach. “I know baby, I know.”

 

Eric never expected him to say it back, but he knew Teddy loved him. Or at least he thought he knew.

 

After Teddy’s shower, he went into the small living room’s makeshift bar to fix him a drink. Eric kept expensive cognac that he couldn’t afford exclusively for Teddy, he couldn’t stand hard liquor. 

 

Teddy was being extra nice tonight. He poured Eric a glass of wine and brought it to him.

 

“Wow. Giving me head, pouring me wine. My birthday isn’t until next month,” Eric laughed nervously. Something was up. 

 

“Baby...the thing is…” Teddy hedged.

 

“The thing is what?” Eric asked.

 

“Well you see…” Teddy rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Cut the bullshit Teddy!” Eric snapped.

 

“We have to...we have to take a break...I mean lay low for a while.”

 

Eric blinked hard. “What?”

 

“My father says…”

 

“Your  _ father  _ says? Oh grow a set why don’t you!” Eric exclaimed. 

 

Teddy jumped up. “What?”

 

“You heard me! Daddy tells you to jump and you don’t even wait to see how high!” Eric yelled.

 

“Baby it’s not like that!” Teddy protested. “After the campaign…”

 

“After the campaign? So you thought you’d get some ass before you dump me? Is that it?”  Erc demanded. “Then we’d just pick up after he loses huh?”

 

“Watch your mouth!” Teddy snapped. “And keep  your voice down!” he finished in a hiss. They could both hear doors opening in the hall.

 

“You think they can’t hear us? You’ve been sneaking over here sticking your cock in my ass for a year!”

 

“Quiet!” Teddy snapped.

 

“Fuck you Teddy, Fuck you! I gave up EVERYTHING for you! My mom will never speak to me again! I betrayed Aaron, the most decent man I-”

 

“I knew it! You fucked him didn’t you? I knew it!”

 

“No, but maybe I should have,” Eric hissed meanly.

 

A strange look crossed Teddy’s face somewhere between hurt and anger. Eric was thinking he went too far right before Teddy shoved him hard. He stumbled backwards and fell onto the coffee table.

 

Eric leapt up, grabbed the wine glass and hurled it towards Teddy. The glass hit the wall and shattered, a piece cutting Teddy’s face.

 

“You motherfucker!”

 

Teddy  was shocked at what he did. “Baby, I’m-”

 

Bang! Bang! Bang! “Everything ok in there?” A muffled voice called through the door?

 

Without thinking, Teddy snatched open the door. “Mind your own goddamn business! We’re fine here!”

 

“No! We are not fine! Get out! Get the fuck  out!” Eric screamed and picked up the wine bottle. Teddy grabbed his keys and ran out the door, shoving past the small crowd, most of them with their cell phones out. Eric ran after him.

 

“Go find yourself another fuck toy you son of a bitch! And say hello to your wife!”

 

Teddy whirled around. “Fuck you!” then he had to dodge the wine bottle that flew his way. Teddy ran down the fire exit instead of waiting for the elevator. Eric stormed back into his apartment and slammed the door. 

 

“Hey, that old guy running for congress. Wasn’t that his son?” One guy asked.

 

“Yep. He’s been sneaking over here for a year,” a woman confirmed. 

 

“And they are loud as hell! You should hear the sounds coming from their room. I live right next door,” another man added. 

 

Eric’s door flung open again. “Don’t you assholes have something better to do? Get lost!”

 

The crowd scattered, but four people got onto the Internet to upload the video they shot of a political candidate’s son and the former campaign manager of the incumbent in a dramatic lover’s spat.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! And I'm finishing up this story this week. That's no politician's promise! Please comment and leave kudos for me!


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the video leaking on the internet. Aaron gets a unusual summons.

“Teddy! What the Fuck? What the holy fuck?!” William Montague Sr. yelled at his son. “You let yourself get caught with that sissy faggot on tape? What were you doing there anyway?”

 

“I was  breaking it off, like you told me!” Teddy shouted back.

 

“And you did it over there? Why didn’t you bring him to the guest house?” His father demanded.

 

“I don’t know!” Teddy exclaimed, running his hands through his hair and  wincing when he touched the knot.  His wife had seen the video and came after him with their $300 wok. She got one  good hit in before he managed to wrestle the wok out of her hand. She then went on a rampage, throwing all his clothes on the lawn, which of course was caught on camera and uploaded.

 

“Jesus Christ Teddy! You’ve ruined my campaign. You’ve fucking ruined it! I told you that if you-”

 

“Sir, I think we can spin this in our favor,” Montague’s campaign manager spoke up.

 

“How? How the holy fuck can we spin this, you dumb bitch?” The woman ignored him, she was used to him calling her names.

 

“Here’s my plan.”

 

**********

For the second time that week, Montague was at a press conference.

 

“Today, when the videos of my son came out, I was prepared to suspend my campaign,” William Montague said in his prepared statement.  The crowd gasped.

 

“But,” he continued. “After talking with my daughter in law, who was hurt most by this, and my wife, my  son and other children, they convinced me to not to drop out. That this race was too important! Now, I know I talk about family values, all the time, but that’s because I believe in the strength of the family! Now, my family isn’t perfect. We’ve just proven that today. But we will stick together. We will all be going to family counseling. We will get through this!”

 

The crowd cheered.

 

“Now my son will say a few words.”

 

***********

 

At Aaron’s campaign headquarters, the team watched in silence.

 

“What a load of bullshit. I can smell it through the TV,” an aide said.

 

“There’s no way anyone would buy that ‘we stick together’ crap. Jesus Christ,” another swore.

 

“Don’t be so sure,” Ezra spoke up.

 

“What!? He’s done!” the second aide argued.

 

“Not necessarily,” Aaron said. “This spin will get  him sympathy votes. People will appreciate the fact that he’s being open and honest. They’ll feel that they can relate to him.”

 

“It’s a trend these days,” Ezra said. “Instead of denying your dirt or blaming the press, you admit to it, apologize for it, say you’re getting help. I’ll bet they leak where they’re going so people can see them leaving counseling.Another photo op.”

 

“This might give him what he needs to win,” Aaron said as they watched Teddy’s apology speech to his wife and family.

 

**********

Three days later, Teddy lay awake in the bed in the guest house. Six months. That’s how long his wife said she would wait before divorcing him. After his father won the election, or lost it. But he didn’t care. He couldn’t care less about the campaign. Fuck the campaign. His father had been using him all of this life. Controlling him, like a marionette. He thought back to his first lover, Oliver who lived next door to him. They had know each other for years. They played together. Teddy liked his green eyes and sandy curls, just like Eric. He’d dreamed about Oliver, in fact, he’d had his first wet dream about Oliver.

 

One night, when Teddy was sleeping over, Oliver asked him if he’d ever kissed anyone before. _Of course,_ he had answered. He and Chloe Banks has kissed plenty of times. She’d even let him kiss her breasts and touch her, ‘down there’.  

 

Then Oliver asked him if he had ever kissed a boy. Teddy said no, then Oliver asked him if he wanted to. Before Teddy could answer, Oliver leaned in and kissed him. Instead of pushing him off, Teddy kissed him back. They ended up dry humping themselves to completion. Oh, to be fifteen with that kind of recovery time. They had touched each other and rubbed their cocks together. Oliver had to cover Teddy’s mouth to keep him from crying out. The best part is when Oliver drew his finger through the mess and licked it off.

 

That lasted three months. Oliver started getting bullied at school. Teddy just let it happen. He was so weak. In private, he would hold Oliver and comfort him, trying to make him feel better.  Oliver always forgave him. He understood.

 

His mother didn’t understand. One day the bullies  beat Oliver so bad, they broke his arm, ruptured his spleen and broke several ribs. His mother insisted on taking Teddy to see him. They  brought a bunch of balloons and a card. As soon as they got there, the drama started. Oliver’s mother screamed at Teddy, insulting and demanded to know why he didn’t help him. When Teddy didn’t answer, just stared at the floor, she went on about their relationship. Turns out she had known the whole  time. Teddy’s mother accused her of lying and hysterics. They left the hospital. When they got home and his mother told his father what happened. His father boxed his ears so hard they were ringing for hours. Teddy don’t know how it happened, but he never saw Oliver again. Three days later, while Oliver was still in the hospital, movers arrived and packed up their things and they were gone. First Oliver, then Danny, and Julian. His father hadn’t found out about them, or hadn’t mentioned them. After he married, he left that life behind. Until he met Eric. Eric loved him, and he had let him down, just like all the others. He was weak, just like his father said. But not for the reason that his father thought.

 

Teddy made a decision. He took out his laptop and logged on to one of his many bank sites.

 

**********

 

Aaron’s phone rang. “Hotchner.” The person on the end announced whom they were.

 

Aaron sat straight up in bed. “Sir?”

 

“Tomorrow morning?.....Yes, I will be there. Thank you, good night sir.”

 

“Who was that?”  Spencer asked, sitting up in bed.

 

“That was the chief of staff,” Aaron answered.

 

“Of the president?” Spencer asked.

 

“Yes. The President. Apparently I have been summoned to the Oval Office tomorrow at nine.”

 

“What about?” Spencer pressed.

 

“Spencer….” Aaron hesitated.

 

“I know, I know, you’re not at liberty to say,” Spencer said, answering his own question.

 

“That, and also that I have no idea what she wants.”

 

***********

 

Teddy pulled up to the side of Eric’s building. For a wad of cash, one of his former gardeners had handed over the keys to his 2005 Toyota Sienna. He said it was in excellent, shape, and he had just turned it up and changed the oil.

 

Teddy crept up the stairs of the fire escape. He didn’t want Eric’s nosy ass neighbors filming him. He climbed onto the balcony and fished out his key.

 

As he looked up, he saw Eric’s face, almost purple with asphyxia, and his legs and arms were dangling helplessly. Behind him, Gary had his arm around Eric’s neck and was choking the life out of him. Beside him on another table sat a long rope and a gun with a silencer. Suddenly he understood.

 

His father had sent Gary to kill the love of his life. And then make it look like Eric hung himself.

 

“Stop that!” Teddy screamed. “What are you doing?” He ran towards then, but was clotheslined by Gary’s other arm.

 

“Stay out of this Junior,” Gary growled. “Run along back to daddy.”

 

Eric’s body was going limp. He was going to _die._ Teddy didn’t hesitate. He picked up the gun, aimed at Gary’s head and fired. Both Gary and Eric dropped to the floor.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Looks like we will have three more chapters. Next chapter, the election!


	8. The Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Election results are in! Elsewhere, Eric, Ezra, and Teddy take action.

Ezra pulled into the alley beside Eric’s apartment building. He had been tailing Teddy Montague for a while. He had followed him to the bank, and then back to his house where he ditched his car. He then took a cab to a neighborhood near the south end of town.  He talked to a Latino man there, then handed him an envelope with at least ten grand in it. In exchange, he drove off with the man’s sky blue minivan.

 

_ What the hell? Was little boy Montague making a run for it? _

 

And now he was outside of Eric’s building. So the little bastard had finally grown a pair. Although running off with his boyfriend could hardly be described as brave.

 

Wait a minute, there was that blockhead Gary Welling’s car. Wait, were he and Jr. here to finish Eric off, maybe put the body into the van? What the fuck? Ezra was pissed at Eric but he still had a soft spot for him and didn’t want to see his neck broken and thrown in a ditch somewhere. He got out of his car and climbed up the fire escape.

 

Meanwhile, inside, Teddy was frantically performing CPR on his lover. His head was getting light, but he still kept at it until Eric gasped and began coughing.

 

“Baby, you’re ok! Oh my god, I thought I’d lost you!”

 

“Ted…Teddy?” Eric whispered. “What are you-”

 

“Shhh, shhh, baby. Don’t try to talk, just breathe. Let me get you some pillows to elevate your head.”

 

“My limbs are tingly.”

 

“Yeah cutting off your air and blood supply will do that,” Another voice said from the other side of the room.

 

Teddy jumped and grabbed the gun. “What the fuck!” He exclaimed.

 

Ezra already had his gun out. “Whoa, whoa, junior.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Teddy demanded, not lowering the gun.

 

“Take it easy Junior.  I’m here to make sure you and your pet ogre didn’t come to snap my favorite toothpick in half.”

 

Eric was struggling to sit up. “Teddy, he’s ok…”

 

Teddy lowered the gun. “Baby, I told you not to get up.”

Ezra took that chance to take the gun. “I’ll take that.”

 

Teddy didn’t put up a fight. He ran to the bedroom and returned with two pillows. Here, put this under your head.

 

“So what happened?” Ezra asked, indicating Gary who was lying on the floor

 

“Well I was coming to get Eric and get the fuck out of town, but when I came in I saw Gary strangling him. I tried to get him to stop but he told me to stay out it. His gun was on the table, so I grabbed it and shot him.”

 

“I see. Hey toothpick, why did you let this thug in your house? I thought I taught you better,” Ezra said to Eric.

 

“I know, I know, but he said he had a message from you and I just…” Eric trailed off and shrugged.

 

“Baby, I would never send Gary with a message. But I was coming to get you. I’m so sorry-“

 

“Hey, save the love scene for later. You’ve got a three hundred pound dead man bleeding out on your floor.Good thing you bought that van, Junior.”

 

**********

Aaron left the Oval Office, stunned. Madam President had briefed him on a top secret investigation, had asked him to look over it for any discrepancies. Then she had wished him good luck on his election.  Why him? Why now? What was going on?

 

Next it was to the polls to vote. Spencer had taken the day off and insisted on being with him. Morgan promised that Garcia would give them a minute by minute update, and they would all be at the victory celebration.

 

Aaron and Spencer paused for a photo op after he left the poll to officially cast a vote for himself. He and Spencer held hands as he spoke of his prospects. They asked Spencer how he felt about Aaron’s prospects, and Spencer rattled off some statistics and voting trends. Instead of tuning him out, the press hung on to every word.

 

“…So I have calculated that the election will be within 4 percentage points,” Spencer concluded.

 

“With Mr. Hotchner as the winner?” A reporter pressed.

 

“Well it’s so close that it’s hard to call but I certainly hope so,” Spencer answered honestly. Aaron squeezed his hand in support.

 

Across town, Montague was leaving the office of the family counselor with his wife, daughter and youngest son. He looked appropriately humble for the cameras, but  he was inwardly seething. Where the hell was Teddy and his wife? Why hadn’t Gary checked in yet?

 

A reporter shoved a microphone in his face and asked about Teddy. “Teddy and his wife are on a marriage retreat, to save their marriage,” Montague lied easily. “We are all praying for him and his wife.”

 

“So does that mean he won’t join you at your headquarters tonight?” the reporter pressed.

 

His jaw twitched. Fucking bitch. “Family first,” he said mechanically.”

***********

Eric’s eyes were stinging. The mask helped with the smell, but didn’t protect his eyes. He had been tasked with cleaning up the blood while Teddy and Ezra took care of the body. He didn’t want to know what they were doing with Gary’s body; he didn’t care. All he knew is Teddy came back for him. He’d actually given up everything and come back to him. He’d killed someone, all for  _ him.  _ Teddy  did love him, and if almost losing his life the love of his life back to him, then it was worth it. He sprayed the luminol and shined the black light. No traces this time. Time to rewax his floor.

 

**********

Teddy rose from the chair and checked the tub for the hundredth time. Gary’s body was almost all gone. He couldn’t believe people actually did this, dissolving a body in acid, then letting it go down the drain. He saw it on TV but never believed it was real. What was the term, stew maker? Something like that. Ezra had left him at Gary’s place after they relocated the body and taken Gary’s clothes. He told him what to do, and said he would come back tomorrow and check to make sure it was done right. The election. The election was  _ today. _ Fuck the election. Fuck his father, fuck all of them. The only thing that mattered right now was Eric.

 

*************

“….America has its eyes on Virginia tonight, where currently Incumbent Aaron Hotchner and his opponent are tied at forty seven percent…wait now Hotchner has the lead with forty eight percent…”

 

“C’mon Pretty Boy, call it,” Morgan urged.

 

“I can’t it’s too close!” Spencer cried out in frustration.

 

“And that’s why they pay you the big bucks,” Rossi said.

 

Two more hours ticked by. Everyone else was getting more and more nervous but Aaron was strangely calm. What ever happened would happen. If he won, he’d continue to do his job. If he lost, he’d find something else to do. And then there was that strange conversation with the President….

 

“Aaron?” Spencer was tapping lightly on the door of his glass office.

 

“...with the final results in, Aaron Hotchner has a total of forty nine percent of the vote with William Montague at fifty-one percent….looks like a major upset in Virginia….”

 

His whole office was silent. Some of them looked close to tears. They were waiting for him to speak.

 

“I want to thank everyone for all your hard work. We put up a good fight. I am truly grateful for all of your hard work. But our work has come to an end.”

 

“But it’s close! Two percentage points. You can demand a recount!”

 

“I could but the difference is more than twenty thousand. A recount with that kind of margin is pointless. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a phone call to make.”

 

“Who’s he calling?” An aide asked.

 

“Montague,” Rossi said. “To concede.”

 

No one was in the mood for watching Montague’s victory speech so Aaron made a quick statement to the press and a pep talk to his campaign team. 

 

*********

Aaron and Spencer lay in bed. Aaron was relaxed but he could feel Spencer’s nervous energy. 

 

“Spencer, what’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t know...I just...I’m sorry you didn’t win.”

 

Aaron turned to Spencer. “Spencer, you know I’m ok with that right. What’s done is done and whatever will be will be.”

 

Spencer sighed. “Well, OK. It’s just...I wanted tonight to be special.”

 

“Spencer, It can be special without the win. Every day you are next to me is special. We don’t need some big victory to celebrate.”

 

Spencer blinked. “Are you sure?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“OK!” Spencer jumped out of bed. Aaron could hear them running down the stairs.

 

“Spencer, what are you doing down there?” Aaron called down the stairs.

 

“You’ll see in a minute.” Spencer called back. “Don’t come down!”

 

Spencer returned with a silver tray, a bottle of champagne, and two champagne flutes.

 

Spencer popped the cork and poured two glasses. Aaron went to pick one up but Spencer stopped him. “Not yet.”

 

Spencer looked nervous again. “Spencer?”

 

Spencer cleared his throat three times. “Uh...um...social norms dictate that I’m supposed to…” Spencer hesitated for a moment and then got down on one knee.

 

Aaron held his breath and sat up....his stomach fluttered.

 

Spencer cleared his throat and pulled a small box out of his pocket. “Aaron, I love you and I wake up every day thinking how lucky I am. I want be with you forever….so I guess I’m trying to say…” Spencer cleared his throat one final time. “Aaron Hotchner, will you marry me?”

 

“Spencer,” Aaron breathed. “Of course I will!”

 

Spencer sighed in relief and opened the box. Inside was a black tungsten ring with a small diamond embedded into it. Aaron held out his left hand and Spencer slid the ring on. The ring fit perfectly.

 

Spencer then handed a flute to Aaron and took the other one. He held it up. “To us.”

 

Aaron clinked his glass to Spencer’s. “To us.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next up: what was that meeting with the President all about?


	9. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron finds out what the President wanted. Aaron and Spencer finally make it to Charleston.

**_3 Days After the Election_ **

 

It was Friday, three days after Montague had won Aaron's seat in the House. Aaron was surprised himself at how unfazed he was by the results. Reporters shoved microphones in his face the next day, but the story eventually dried up and life moved on. The House had a certain turnover rate. He had served two terms and now it was time to move on. But to what?

 

The President entered the Oval Office. Aaron rose to his feet. “Madam President,” Aaron greeted.

 

“Congressman Hotchner,” she returned. Her chief of staff was with her. He sat in the seat beside Aaron. 

 

“Let’s get right to it. What did you find?” She asked.

 

“MAdam,” Aaron said, opening his notes. “I’m afraid your suspicions about the Attorney General and his deputy are true.”

 

“How do you know?” The Chief of Staff asked.

 

After Aaron took them through a thorough explanation of the situation and the AG’s violations of policy, both the President and Chief of Staff nodded.

 

“I knew you were the man for the job,” she said.

 

“Thank you ma’am,” Aaron answered.

 

“That’s why I want you to take his place.”

 

Aaron’s head snapped up. “Madam?”

 

“You heard correctly Mr. Hotchner. It is the President’s intention to appoint you the new Attorney General of the United States.”

 

**********

 

William Montague had put his victory aside for a few moments and was trying to locate his missing son, who had not been seen since the day before the election.

 

“What did you find?” Montague demanded of the technical assistant.

 

“Well sir, all his bank accounts have been cleaned out, and his trust has been moved to an offshore bank, probably Swiss. His car hasn’t moved and there has been no activity on either of his cell phones.”

 

“And Gary?” He asked.

 

“No one has seen or heard from him since that night either. His car was found in NoMa Wednesday.”

 

“And I supposed Teddy’s little bitch is gone too,” William sneered. 

 

“No activity since-”

 

“I know, I know, the night before the election. His mother is at a Hospice in New Hampshire. Send someone up there to question her?”

 

“Sir, do you think that’s-”

 

“Do it!” William barked.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

**********

 

Aaron was still reeling from the offer from the President.

 

“You were on my short list when I was elected two years ago,” the President explained. “Your tenure as a Federal Prosecutor, your exemplary career as an FBI special agent, and  now your experience as a Congressman makes you all but the perfect candidate.”

 

Aaron nodded. He could see the logic behind it. On paper, his resume was excellent.

 

“So Congressman Hotchner,” the President urged. “Will you accept our offer or do you need time to consider it. I’m afraid we’ll have to move quickly. I don’t want rumors of Coppin’s corruption to leak to the press. I can give you twenty four hours to think it over.”

 

“There is no need for that Madam. I accept your offer. It will be a privilege and honor to serve as the Attorney General of the United States.”

 

The President rose, as did Aaron and the Chief of Staff. “If you will wait in the next room, I have to fire your predecessor. Then we will make the announcement to the press.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

As Aaron left the Oval Office, he slipped out his phone and sent a three word text to his fiance.  _ You were right. _

 

A few seconds later Spencer returned his text.  _ I knew it. Congratulations, Mr. Attorney General! _

 

Aaron texted back.  _ I still have to be confirmed by the Senate. _

 

_ Aaron, there is no one else more qualified than you. Not even Lady Justice herself. _

 

Aaron chuckled and slipped his phone back into his pocket. 

 

**********

Eric and Teddy sat in the car in the parking lot of the hospice, blinking back tears.

 

“I can’t believe she’s gone,” Eric sniffed into his lover’s arms.

 

“At least you got to make peace,” Teddy soothed. 

 

“I can’t believe she actually forgave me. After I left Aaron’s campaign for you she said she never wanted to see me again. She called me an adulterer and a Judas. She actually apologized for that. My mother has never apologized, at least to me, ever. What did she say when you two were alone?”

 

“I can’t tell  you everything, it’s between us. But she told me that she was entrusting me to take care of her only son.”

 

“I see.”

 

“I’ve already contacted your uncle, your aunts and cousins. The memorial is tomorrow at ten. Then they will take her to the crematorium.”

 

“You….you did all that?” Eric stammered. “When?”

 

“When you were talking to the doctor. I told you baby, I’ll take care of you.”

 

Eric hugged his lover. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too baby.”

 

**********

The President’s press secretary fielded questions from the press. Most of them were typical, but one reporter asked an explosive question.

“I heard from a source that the President plans to relieve one of her cabinet members from their post. Can you confirm?”

 

Before the press secretary could hedge, the President walked in. “I can answer that for you.”

 

The press corps jumped to their feet. She nodded and they sat down. Aaron stood behind the press secretary.

 

“Good afternoon. For reasons I will not disclose at this time, I relieved my former Attorney general and his deputy of duty. I have nominated Congressman Aaron Hotchner for the position.”

 

The crowd was silent for a moment, then burst into chatter. 

 

One reporter spoke up. “Did you make your decision before or after Representative Hotchner was defeated in the election by William Montague?”

 

“Excellent question Mr. Stone. The recent election had nothing to do with my decision.I planned to offer Mr. Hotchner the position regardless of the results.”

 

“Do you think the Senate will confirm Mr. Hotchner?” Another reporter asked.

 

“Mr. Hotchner has led a distinguished career as a federal prosecutor, the unit chief of an elite unit of the FBI, and two terms as a United States Representative. There is no one more qualified  more this position, and I am confident that the Senate will agree with me. Mr. Hotchner, do you have anything to say?”

 

Aaron stepped forward. “Only that I am honored that Madam President has enough confidence in my qualifications to offer me the position.”

 

********** 

“I can’t believe it!” William Montague shouted. “I just can’t goddamn believe it! He loses the election from me and is appointed as the goddamn Attorney Fucking General. What the holy fuck!”

 

“Mr. Montague,” the counselor said gently. “I don’t think-”

 

“I pay you to think what the hell I you stupid bitch!”

 

“William-” his wife interjected.

 

“Father-” his son said at the same time as his mother.

 

“Shut the hell up!” he yelled at both of them.

His son jumped up, towering over his father and staring him down. His grey eyes were hard. Unlike his older brother, he was never afraid to challenge his old man.

 

“Father,” he said through gritted teeth. “I think you should leave.”

 

“You know what? Fuck all of you,” William growled as he stormed out of the office, right into the press corps.

 

“Mr. Montague, any comment on the President’s nomination of your opponent for attorney general?” A reporter asked , sticking a microphone in his face.  He knocked the microphone away, got in his town car and ordered his driver to take him to his favorite hotel.

 

**********

“I thought we weren’t going to Charleston for two weeks,” Spencer said as they drove down.

 

“Well if I’m confirmed-”

 

“ _ When _ you're confirmed,” Spencer corrected. 

 

“Ok, when I’m confirmed then I will be super busy with this investigation. The President wants me to start immediately, starting with firing anyone who had knowledge of my predecessor’s corruption,” Aaron.   
  


“Well, I’m not complaining.”

 

Two hours later, they pulled up to the Wyndham Grand Hotel. 

 

“Ohhh, fancy,” Spencer chuckled.

 

At check in, the consierge seemed to know themm. “Greetings Mr. Hotchner and Dr. Reid. Everthing is ready for you.”

 

“Thank you,” Aaron said.

 

They took the elevator to the top floor. Spencer followed Aaron to one of their exclusive suites. 

 

Spencer fell back on the bed. “Wow, this is really nice, Aaron.”

 

Aaron clapped his hands. “We’ve got somewhere to be tonight. Dinner and a show. Take a shower and get changed. Chop! Chop!”

 

Forty five minutes later, Aaron and Spencer stepped off the elevator. Aaron was wearing a perfectly tailored black suit with a charcoal shirt, no tie. His shirt was unbuttoned just enough to see the dark curly hair of this chest. Spencer was wearing charcoal grey slacks with a matching sweater and a black shirt. His purple tie was almost straight. He was also sporting brand new all black Converses. 

 

Spencer took Aaron’s arm was was led to down the main hall to a ballroom. Aaron opened the door.

 

“Aaron, where are we...Morgan?” Spencer finished. “JJ? Rossi? Emily? Garcia? What are you guys doing here.”

 

“Your fiance requested our presence,”Rossi answered. 

 

“What’s going on-”

 

Aaron got down on one knee. “Spencer, will you marry me?”

 

Spencer’s mouth fell open. “Aaron, you can’t propose, I already did!”

 

“I know you did. But I want you to marry me right here, right now. So will you?”

 

“Aaron,  I….yes!” Spencer exclaimed. 

 

**********

“...... and by the power vested in me I pronounce you united in matrimony. You may seal your union with a kiss.”

 

Aaron pulled Spencer close and delivered him light, teasing kiss. The guests clapped, then shifting out of the room After the documents were signed with JJ and Rossi as witnesses and the couple posed for a wedding portrait, they joined the other guests . Rossi, as a wedding gift, had rented out a yacht for the reception.

 

“Let’s get this party started!” Morgan exclaimed, popping open a bottle of Champagne. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The Honeymoon!


End file.
